Cuentos de Vampiros
by Arizone
Summary: Una chica aparece en el bosque, con ganas de buscar venganza.


Estoy rodeada de bosque por todas partes. El sol apenas llega al suelo, y la verdad no soy capaz de saber si es por que el crepúsculo ha llegado, o por que las densas copas de los árboles cubren todo el cielo, ya de por sí, nublado.

Tengo la nariz embotada de un olor a tierra mojada y hierba a causa de dar vueltas, creo que en círculos, bajo la llovizna incesante que lleva golpeándome toda la tarde.

Al principio seguía un rastro. Un olor dulzón y desagradable que iba cruzando el bosque, conmigo detrás. Pero cuanto más me internaba, más olía a hierba y menos al rastro que tanto me costó encontrar. Y lo peor de toda mi historia, es que creo que estoy perdida. Debí haber metido la linterna en la mochila, la ballesta y la pistola sobraban, con el soplete me bastaba, pero nada tenía que ser "precavida". "Pero por lo menos no te morirás de sed", piensa retóricamente mi mente, en un intento de volver a burlarse de mí.

Cansada y empapada, muerta de frío, me apoyo en junto a un árbol para descansar un rato, bajo la cobija de sus ramas. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, mis ojos van cerrándose poco a poco, sumiéndose en un sueño efímero, menos placentero de lo que podría llegar a parecer.

Hasta que el olor que antes había perdido, lo inunda todo de nuevo mucho más cerca, rodeándome.

Se supone que las personas normales no pueden olerlo, solo sienten miedo de las criaturas que tienen en frente. Pero yo no soy una persona normal, yo nací para aniquilarlos y fusilarlos. Podría reconocer ese olor a kilómetros. Y ahora mismo lo siento, en mi nariz, a menos de veinte metros.

Mi cuerpo se tensa, y mis ojos de repente se acostumbran a la oscuridad, definiendo cada roca y cada árbol inmersos en ella.

Les escucho, son más de uno, y vienen hacía mí. Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte. Me agazapo junto a las grandes raíces del árbol, rezando que el olor que me envuelve por completo también camufle el olor de mi sangre, y pasen de largo sin fijarse en mi presencia.

Intento contener la respiración, lleno mis pulmones de aire y me encojo, escondida.

Y de repente les veo, son cinco. Sus ojos son de un color oscuro, casi negro, están muertos de hambre. De esta no me salva nadie. Ya me habrán olido, se habrán acercado por que saben que estoy aquí, y seré su próximo plato, un plato compartido.

Cierro los ojos, los aprieto muy fuerte y espero el momento en que su pálida y fría piel entre en contacto conmigo, para darme el golpe de muerte, ya solo me queda rezar para que no tengan ganas de jugar y me maten, aunque la verdad yo nunca supe rezar.

Espero ese momento, conteniendo aún la respiración y apretando los ojos, pero éste nunca llega. Me atrevo a entreabrirlos y otros aparecen ante mí. Me quedo inmóvil, intento pensar, hacer algo pero solo puedo mirar esos ojos, mientras mis manos se echan a temblar. "Valiente caza vampiros", susurra mi mente en mi oído.

-¡Hola!- Mierda, tienen ganas de jugar. Aunque quizás eso me de algo de tiempo, si consigo sacar la pistola quizás tenga unos minutos para arrancarle la cabeza a alguno de ellos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, pequeña- susurra otra voz, de un hombre alcanzo a reconocer, mucho más grave que la anterior que me saludó anteriormente. ¿Pero que me ha dicho? Como sabe lo que voy a hacer, eso es imposible a no ser que… Mierda son ellos. De repente un nombre pasa por mi mente, fulminándome en ese momento. Mi piel se vuelve mucho más pálida de lo que era, mis manos comienzan a sudar, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. "Vulturis. Son ellos de verdad".

-Está loca- susurra otra voz mucho más grave, y al parecer algo juguetona. "No van a tener piedad contigo", vuelve a susurrar mi mente. ¡Cállate! Chilló de repente.

-Tranquila niña- la voz femenina de nuevo –sal de ahí, no te haremos nada.

Los locos son ellos, creen que va a ser tan fácil.

Se da la vuelta, ¿se va? De repente ante mi no hay nada, ¿cree que voy a salir porque me deje espacio? Con quién se creen que están tratando, vaya hombre. Pero solo tengo esta oportunidad. "Corre, corre ahora o moriremos". Guárdate tus consejos le susurro a mi mente, se lo que hay que hacer.

Antes de que yo misma pueda darme cuenta estoy corriendo, de nuevo envuelta por el bosque. Mis piernas están muy acostumbradas a esto, son rápidas. El aroma dulce me persigue, muy de cerca, pero supongo que no se esperaban que saliera tan de repente así. O quizás me han rodeado.

Eso es, allí hay alguien, le veo. Es muy alto. Grande. "Así que al final vamos a morir hoy eh", vuelve a susurrar.

Sigo corriendo, no pienso parar. Pero se interpone en mi camino, me bloquea, y de repente todo se vuelve negro, muy, muy negro, y una tranquilidad inmensa me inunda. Adiós, susurro despacio, con mis últimas fuerzas.

La luz apareció cegadora ante mí. ¿Luz? ¿El famoso túnel de luz?

"Yo diría que no, parece más la luz de un dentista", me recorre un escalofrío, "o un hospital". Intento estirarme, moverme, pero unas cuerdas negras retienen mis extremidades obligando a mi espalda a pegarse a la camilla en la que me tienen retenida. Busco a mí alrededor, viendo quienes son mis secuestradores. A mi lado, justo a mi derecha está el tipo alto y grande, creo que fue él contra el que choqué. Lo miro detenidamente, creo que está dormido. ¿Dormido? "Si, dormido querida".

Me fijo de nuevo en él, mirando cada detalle. Su piel es morena, y su pelo corto es de un negro oscuro, ceniza. Me recuerda al desierto. El silencio nos rodea y solo se escucha dos cosas. Palpitaciones. "Es su corazón, SU corazón" Y el mío, añado.

Si está vivo, ¿por qué me tiene amarrada? ¿Significa eso que escapamos de los chupasangres?

Carraspeo la garganta en un intento tanto de aclararme la voz y tragar saliva, como de despertarlo. Abrió sus enormes ojos grandes, oscuros. Era como sumergirse en un inmenso mar de chocolate, atrapándote.

-Hey, te has despertado- Pongo los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso no era evidente? Echó la mirada a mi alrededor, y el sigue mis ojos con los suyos.

-Estamos solos- susurra. "Es de los suyos". Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, amiga. "No tardaran mucho en acabar con nosotras". Cállate.

Volví a buscarle con los ojos, ahora con una expresión de miedo bañándolos y algo de desconfianza, interrogándolo.

Pareció comprenderme, y sonrió. Todo cambió al ver su sonrisa, era tan, perfecta.

-Son buenos, no te harán nada. Yo, "confío" en ellos. –"Confía en ellos, te dije que era de los suyos" Pero has visto su sonrisa, no puede ser malo. "Ilusa".

Volví a mirarle a los ojos, con los míos mucho más llenos de desconfianza. Intentando descifrar que es lo que no encajaba.

-No vendrán hasta que no estés preparada, matabichos. Aunque te aconsejo que sea rápido, porque la herida de tu cabeza no tiene buena pinta- Vuelvo a mirarle, y entonces me doy cuenta de la herida que sangra un poco más arriba de mi ceja, cubierta de vendas. Mi cara se torna en una mueca de dolor. –Bueno, si no quieres hablar, déjame seguir durmiendo un rato. No vas a ir a ningún sitio ¿no?- Bajó las miradas hasta mis muñecas prisioneras y volvió a sonreír. "Háblale, podemos confiar en él".

- … No, yo… -vuelve a levantar los ojos hasta mí, con esa misma sonrisa que me nubla la mente.

-¿Así que sabes hablar no? En ese caso, dime como te llamas matabichos, porque apuesto que mi mote no te gusta.

-Kat, Katherine. Y no soy una matabichos, soy una caza vampiros. Pronuncié estas últimas palabras con orgullo. "Mi pequeña y orgullosa Kat..".

-Viene a ser lo mismo ¿no crees?- Respondió guillándome un ojo. –Yo soy Jacob, y puedes confiar en mí, no soy un "bicho" como ellos- Retorné hacia él los ojos, y en ese momento sentí la necesidad de sonreírle, y fue mi mente la que me obligó a hacerlo. Le sonreí.

-¿Podrías soltarme las manos, al menos? Apenas me llega la circulación- Susurré, con un pequeño hilo de voz, tartamudeando.

Sus manos grandes y suaves de color arena se deslizaron a lo largo de mi brazo hasta llegar a mis muñecas, despojándome de la cuerda negra que me ataba a la camilla verde.

Levente ambas manos hasta la altura de mis ojos, para ver en que condición se encontraban. Salvo por un par de rozaduras, estaban bastante bien, igual de pálidas que siempre. Las moví en un intento de hacer que la sangre volviera a circulas por ellas.

-Gracias- Pronuncié con algo más de fuerza en la voz, girando la cabeza hasta su tan codiciada sonrisa. –Pero ¿por qué sigo viva?- Pronuncié con la cabeza baja, estremeciéndome ante lo duro de la frase. -¿por qué no me han matado todavía? Ellos son.. –No alcancé a pronunciar su apellido, era muy duro decirlo en voz alta, y no quería volver a ponerme a llorar, de dolor y de rabia. –Había uno que leía mi mente y..

-Tranquila- Dijo, a la vez que levantaba su mano hacia a mí, al principio me encogí y cerré los ojos, como un gatito asustado esperando el golpe. Pero su mano reposó dulcemente en mi cara, acariciándome. Abrí los ojos, algo incrédula y lo miré –Ellos no son lo que tu crees, no le harían daño a ningún humano, yo no se lo permitiría –dijo desafiante- y eso te incluye a ti, Katherine.

-Prefiero Kat- corregí -Pero no entiendo, por qué hacen eso..

-Digamos que son "vegetarianos". Comen vacas y ciervos, como tú y como yo.

Eso me desconcertó. A mí y la estúpida vocecilla de mi cabeza, que pareció retirarse a alguna esquina de ahí dentro a meditar. Ahora me rodeaba la calma, y yo también me dispuse a meditar. El tal Jacob y su sonrisa dieron la conversación por zanjada, y se acurrucaron un poco en su sillón entrando fácilmente en un mundo de sueños.

Yo apoyé la cabeza contra el cojín y comencé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y en los vampiros supuestamente "vegetarianos". Mis ojos se cerraron muy despacio, casi sin darme cuenta y la vocecilla me dio la bienvenida con un "descansa pequeña Kat".

Un poco más tarde, en lo que a mi me parecieron minutos pero pudieron llegar a ser horas, la luz volvió a inundar mis ojos, volviendo mis parpados de un color naranja rojizo. Los abrí despacio y un olor apareció de repente ante mí. "Comida, por fin. Estábamos muertas de hambre".

Una bandeja con algo de sopa y pan se colocó en mis rodillas, acompañada de la mano arenisca y la sonrisa de Jake.

Comí, sentí como la sopa caliente calmaba la sed de mi garganta y la sequedad que en la que se encontraba. Sentí como mi estomago vació desde hacía más de una semana, ahora se llenaba aumentando su tamaño.

Cuando me encontré satisfecha, carraspeé un poco, para aclarar mi voz y poco a poco fui dándole forma con palabras a la idea con la que había estado discutiendo –literalmente- todo el tiempo que pasé dormida.

-Si quieres, ya puedes decirle a tus amigos que vengan. La herida me empieza a tirar.

El enorme chico giró su cabeza hacia mí, quizás sorprendido de volver a escucharme sin tener que insistir.

-Claro, espera un momento aquí, vendrán enseguida- Salió de la habitación, vi como se alejaba y de repente y sin ninguna razón, mi corazón empezó a quejarse tirando de mi cuerpo hacía él, buscando su presencia a mi lado.

Para hacer la espera más cómoda, o simplemente por el placer de molestar mi mente volvió a conversar conmigo.

"Nos hacemos pis" ¿No me digas? "Solo te lo recordaba, si vamos a morir que sea con la vejiga vacía, al menos" No vamos a morir. "No puedes estar tan segura de eso"

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo con ella cuando el olor dulzón que me hacía estremecerme y adoptar posiciones defensivas, borró el olor a comida de la habitación, y volvió a inundar mi nariz.

Solo venían tres acompañando a Jacob, dos de ellos me eran familiares pero el último, el que parecía más mayor e importante, no me sonaba de nada.

Se acercaron a mí, cautelosamente, dándome una distancia de unos dos metros. Pero este último, el alto continuo, haciendo que volviera a encogerme en el pequeño catre, atemorizada e indefensa.

-¿Cómo estás?- Respondió con voz firme y amable, mientras miraba los aparatos que me rodeaban, fijándose en las rayitas y puntitos que no paraban de hacer "pi".

-Rodeada de vampiros- Aunque estuviera aguantándome todo el dolor de la frente no iba a mostrárselo a él tan fácilmente.

Su risa inundó la silenciosa y tensa habitación, calmando los ánimos.

-Me refería a tu herida. ¿Te molesta mucho?-Rodeé toda la habitación con la mirada, buscando los ojos color chocolate, los únicos en los que confiaba. Ellos también me dirigían la mirada, sonrientes. Esto me tranquilizó, no sé porque pero supe que no me pasaría nada. "Por ahora" Exacto.

-Ah..-Respondí haciéndome la tonta- Bueno, tirante y algo, sucia. Si tuviera un espejo podría apañármelas solita pero no me permitís ese tipo de lujos- Escuche la risa contenida de Jake al fondo, y a la vez la mirada amenazadora, que me hizo gruñir por lo bajo, que el tipo de al lado le dirigió.

-Tranquila pequeña, Kat ¿no? –Asentí- No queremos hacerte daño ¿vale? Te voy a cambiar la venda, nada más.

-Claro tío, tu a tu rollo- El tipo de la mirada asesina me miró levantando una ceja, y yo le sostuve la mirada. "Nos está escuchando, él es el lee-mentes" Mierda. Bajé la mirada un momento, y luego volví a subirla. Sonreía.

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Pensé todo lo fuerte que pude, mientras el señor "doctor" se encargaba de mi frente. "Déjalo, tenemos problemas más importantes, te haces pis" Calla, no me lo recuerdes.

-Se hace pis- Era su voz, pero era tranquila y serena, incluso divertida.

-Oh, deberías haberlo dicho antes Kat. Espera, termino y ahora te acompaño- Al poco tiempo paró de juguetear con mi cabeza y me desató las cuerdas negras de los tobillos, dándome libertad. La chica de los ojos grandes, los que vi en el bosque se acercó a mí y rozó mi brazo haciendo que un estremecimiento creciera por mi espalda.

-Te ayudaré a levantarte- Le hubiera negado la ayuda si no fuera porque estaba completamente segura de que al ponerme en pie, caería en redondo al suelo. Sus brazos me sostuvieron casi volando, llevándome hacía el baño.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta de madera me soltó en el suelo y con una sonrisa me invitó a entrar.

La miré y luego intenté recordar los pasos necesario para poder caminar. "Derecha, izquierda, derecha.." Me iba recordando.

Al entrar dentro me encontré de frente con un espejo enorme en el que apareció una chica, que tras varias vistas de arriba abajo comprendí que era yo.

Mi pelo largo y rizado del color de las zanahorias aparecía rebelde y despeinado alrededor de una pequeña venda que cubría mi frente. Tenía la cara pálida y sucia, llena de barro supuse, era imposible diferenciarlo de las pecas en algunas zonas. Mis ojos, grandes y azules, eran lo que más destacaba en ese momento de mi rostro, "un mar color zafiro". Iba descalza y solo llevaba puesto un traje blanco con lunares azules, era un traje de hospital que apenas destacaba con el color de mi piel.

Pero ahora que me daba cuenta, no estaba en un hospital. Era una casa, y bastante bonita. Un baño como en el que me encontraba no podía ser de hospital, era como mínimo de diseño. Después de hacer pis, y de intentar lavar mí cara y mis manos rasposas abrí la puerta dándome cuenta de que no había nadie allí.

¿Cómo? ¿Me habían dejado sola? Imposible, no podían arriesgarse a que me escapara. O quizás simplemente daban por hecho que no lo haría. Seguramente sería eso, ahora mismo no me encontraba en condiciones de escapar.

Un poco más adelante, a mi derecha, había unas escaleras. Intenté recordar el camino por el que la chupasangre de voz cantarina me había arrastrado en mi estado de semiinconsciencia de hace un rato, y los colores que había al otro lado de ésta fueron los que me dieron la pista.

Me encaminé hacia abajo, teniendo el máximo cuidado de dónde colocaba mis pies, ya que aún sentía como mi cabeza daba pequeñas vueltas en redondo.

Alcancé la planta baja y allí estaban todos. Y cuando digo todos son todos. Incluso algunos que no había visto antes.

Estaba la chica de la voz cantarina, que sujetaba por el brazo a un chico más alto con el pelo rubio y los ojos demasiado oscuros. A su lado se encontraba un hombre alto y musculoso, su sonrisa me era muy familiar, creo que es el que me llamó loca, junto a él había un mujer rubia, alta y muy hermosa, "tenemos a una top-model en la casa..".

Un poco más a la derecha escuché la risita del chico de la mirada desafiante, que ahora me miraba divertido, a su lado había una chica pálida pero no tanto como ellos, es más podía oír el latido de su corazón desde aquí. ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? Volví a mirar su acompañante que la miró a ella, con los ojos llenos de amor, pero a la vez, haciéndose esa misma pregunta.

Justo delante estaba el Señor Doctor de la mano de una mujer muy bonita también, pero con cara amable y acogedora, no pude evitar sonreírle a pesar de que era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.

Al que no pude negarle la sonrisa, por mucho que lo intenté fue a Jake. Allí estaba junto al Doctor, mirándome, sólo a mí. Y me estaba sonriendo.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me coloqué en una posición prudencial, no quería que me matasen. No aún.

-No te vamos a matar- Fue el chico de la mirada fea el que pronunció esas palabras. Le miré intrigada, levantando una ceja. Imitando el gesto que él me había dedicado rato antes. Esto provocó la tan placentera risa de Jacob.

El Doctor se acercó a mí y fue diciéndome los nombres de todos y cada uno de lo que él denominó "su familia".

-Necesitamos saber de dónde eres y cuántos años tienes, Kat. Seguro que hay alguien buscándote.

-¿Buscándome?- respondí con incredulidad, ¿desde cuándo la gente se preocupaba por mí?- Estás muy equivocado amigo. Soy de Brooklyn y tengo 16 años, casi.

-Así que ¿te cuidas tú solita?- Fue la mujer de éste la que me interrogó con esta pregunta. Su voz amable y preocupada me tomó por sorpresa, y no pude evitar encogerme en un gesto de dolor que me atravesó el estómago al evocar esos recuerdos.

"Otra vez no, por favor. Te prohíbo que te caigas y empieces a llorar". Tranquila, yo no, no voy a llorar.

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Y vives en Brooklyn? Me temo que eso está muy lejos de aquí- Otra nueva mueca de dolor.

-Antes vivía allí- No podía seguir escondiendo la verdad. La había intentado guardar para que el lee-mentes o "Edward" no supiera de ellos. Pero ya no podía más –vivía con mi padre. Hasta que ustedes, ustedes le matasteis- Una lagrima rompió mi rostro en dos, antes de que se me escapara un sollozo.

Se acercó a mí, la sentí, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta. La tenía encima, apretándome en un gran abrazo. Quería soltarme, "debía" soltarme, pero no podía. Me sentaba, demasiado bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me abrazaban así. "Nunca te han abrazado así". Gracias por recordármelo.

Al separarse de mi, no sé exactamente cuánto estuvo pegada, pero mis lagrimas ya se habían secado.

Alice, la chica de voz cantarina se acercó despacio.

-Quizás te gustaría llevar ropa de verdad- Mi nariz se encogió ante el olor de su ropa, pero también estaba el echo de la bata, que si me daba la vuelta mi blanco trasero quedaría a la vista de todos.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería volver a ser el centro de las mofas de Edward.

-Eso estaría ¿bien? Sí, lo estaría. Muchas gracias- Pero antes de que me agarrara del brazo para volverme a subir hacia arriba, yo busqué con la vista, le busqué con la vista por toda la sala.

Me acerqué despacio hacia él.

-Jake- susurré –Muchas gracias- Sonreí lo mejor que pude, y el me la correspondió poniéndose ¿colorado?. "Si colorado". Vi como entreabría los brazos un poco, lo suficiente para dar un paso adelante y encerrarme entre ellos. Asfixiarme de ese dulce aroma a hierba fresca y enloquecer mis sentidos con su calor, sobre todo había "calor" entre nosotros.

Ahora, sin ataduras en muñecas y tobillos y con el estomago verdaderamente lleno, es cuando al fin consigo que mis ojos se cierren en condiciones desde que llegué a ésta apestosa casa.

Antes de irme a dormir atranqué la puerta, no serviría de nada si quisieran entrar a por mí por un cambio repentino de opinión, pero me daría algo de tiempo. El colchón huele mal, pero mis hombros agradecen una superficie como esa después de varios días de supervivencia húmeda en el bosque.

Por mucho que llegué a oponerme, mi armario ahora está repleto de ropa, que yo misma elegí pero que fue comprada y pagada por la tarjeta dorada de la vampirilla vidente de la familia.

En el fondo y tras muchas discusiones con mi yo interna, no sé que hago aquí ni por qué me quedo. Por qué me siento tan bien en este colchón ahora mismo, aparte del cansancio. Sigo discutiendo esto en mi interior, sopesando las posibilidades.

No puedo irme sin más, eso sería como huir y mi orgullo no me lo perdonaría. No quiero matarlos, no le han hecho daño a nadie, al menos que yo tenga constancia, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo y jamás "de los jamases" valla a aceptarlo en voz alta, ellos me caen bien.

Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí, vivir con ellos. Aunque me valla acostumbrando a su aroma, y sea capaz de diferenciarlo del de otros vampiros, va en contra de mí y de naturaleza esto que me empeño en hacer "forzosamente".

Pero me da terror la idea de volver a introducirme en la negrura del bosque espeso, perderme en él y no ser capaz de regresar jamás. Volver a sumergirme en la soledad, acomodarme en ella y que solo me quede el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser. Quizás por eso sea por lo que otra noche más, con la puerta atrancada cierro los ojos acomodada sobre el colchón, y no me importa ni el olor, ni las personas que me rodean.

"Es de día". Mis pies la obedecen y se ponen en pie por si solos, dirigiéndose como cada mañana a las puertas azules de mi armario. Cojo unos vaqueros claros y la camiseta de tirantes blanca más ancha que encontré. Ajusto los cordones de las botas de montaña a mis diminutos pies, sin olvidarme de mi sudadera grande y marrón, ya que iba a ser un día muy largo.

A los Cullen les molestaba la idea de que me fuera por ahí a cazar vampiros, estando aún en su territorio, pero no intentaron hacer nada por impedírmelo. Sabían que no podrían.

Así que cargué con una pequeña maleta de cuero, provista de mi almuerzo y posiblemente cena, y la amarré a mis hombros, salí de la casa antes del amanecer, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Comencé a correr en dirección al bosque, sumiéndome en él. Agudicé mis sentidos y todo fue mucho más fácil. Corría más rápido y me era más sencillo distribuir los olores enemigos de los amigos, e incluso veía mejor.

No había rastro reciente de vampiros, aunque si encontré uno de un par de semanas atrás. No era la mejor de las alternativas, pero en realidad era la única de la que disponía.

Lo seguí durante horas, largas horas en las que las ramas me iban impregnando de su aroma al choque contra mis ropas o mi cara, domando de una forma peculiar mi cabello cobre.

A las cuatro horas decidí que debía comer algo, y acto seguido le hinqué el diente, "menuda ironía" a mi bocadillo. Descansé un poco apoyada en un árbol, hasta que el rastro que antes había seguido, se intensificó hasta cambiarme el rostro a una mueca de asco.

Me levanté recogiéndolo todo a mi paso y me agazapé tras unos arbustos, intentando descifrar la dirección de dónde provenía. Se mezclaban varias esencias, dos concretamente, pero una de ellas destacaba mucho más. Así que deduje que era uno sólo, y que debía de haber salido a cazar pues aún llevaba consigo el aroma de su compañero.

Seguí el rastro escondido tras los árboles, intentando no ser detectada, hasta que la vi.

Su pelo era parecido al mío, rizado y largo de un color cobre. Aunque el suyo era algo más dorado. Tenía los colmillos dilatados y una expresión de enfado en su rostro. Pero a pesar de eso era muy hermosa. La piel pálida, casi transparente como era normal, y un cuerpo de modelo que me recordó a Rosalie, aunque algo más bajita.

Decidí seguirla, para averiguar que planes tenía, y cuando me pareciera más oportuno, acertarle el golpe final.

Seguía su rastro a pocos metros de ella, por todo el bosque, escuchando sus gruñidos y berridos de frustración que no me cuadraban. Hasta que al llegar a un pequeño riachuelo paró, y descargó toda su fuerza con un piedra enorme que le interrumpía el camino, haciéndola añicos. Estiró los dedos de su puño cerrado y luego inspiro hondo.

Se acercó hacía el agua cristalina y empezó a despojarse de sus ropas, "va a bañarse".

Sin dejar de apartar la mirada de su marmóreo cuerpo empecé a sonrojarme de mis propios pensamientos, así que decidí esperarla algo más lejos de allí, no pensaba atacarla aún, y además ya me había guardado su olor y sabría reconocerla.

Un rato más tarde volví a sentirla en movimiento, y sin dar un paso en falso me dirigí hacía ella, decidida a que no volvería a ver la luz -"otra buena ironía de tu repertorio", calla, no me cortes- nunca más.

Me planté, mirándola, y ella me compartió la mirada quedándose inmersa en mis ojos color cielo con una sonrisa de desdicha en los labios. Me había reconocido, al final alguien lo hacía. Estiró sus extremidades y las dirigió hacía mi, aunque sin esperanzas de poder llegar a vencerme.

Antes de que algunas de las dos pudiéramos darnos cuentas, susurré adiós en su odio, rememorando las imágenes del río, y un sonido más que familiar crujió cerca de este. Su cuello estaba roto, y la hoguera la estaba esperando.

Me acordé del olor que había sentido junto a ella, su acompañante. Vivía para esto, y mi mente me pedía ir a por él, acabar como lo había hecho con ella.

Pero sacudí la cabeza y decidí volver a casa, llevaba casi tres días fuera y me moría de hambre.

"Con que a casa eh, esa es ahora nuestra casa ¿no?", ¿Acaso alguna vez nos ofrecieron alguna mejor?

Volví a ponerme en marcha, portando una sonrisa al hombro en el lugar que antes había ocupado mi maleta, adoraba esa maleta y ahora la había perdido. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia, y al parecer esta era la mía.

Al cabo de unas horas el olor tan familiar a vampiro conocido me inundo la nariz y la garganta, no pude evitar volver a sonreír. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Edward y a Alice esperándome, tal y como imaginé, ya sabían de mi llegada.

Ambos me esperaban con una sonrisa. Eso no me lo esperaba, pensaba que matar a uno de los suyos, aunque éste fuera "de los malos" no les sentaría demasiado bien. "Pero estabas equivocada".

-Bienvenida Kat- Alice saltó encima de mí, estrechándome, como si viniera de ganar las más grandes de las _victorias_.

-Bien hecho- Edward entornó los ojos hacía mí, orgulloso y agradecido, en una mirada que me dejó sin aliento, al no haber visto otra como esa dirigiéndose hacía de su parte.

-No sé que he hecho para que derepente toméis tanto énfasis en mi llegada, pero gracias- Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí huir lejos de allí, a darme una ducha y no dejar que volvieran a liarme con sus repentinos cambios de humor y personalidad.

Pero una mano fría me lo impidió agarrando mi brazo, nunca antes había sentido un tacto así, nunca antes había sentido lo que éste contacto me provocó. Suerte que mi mente estaba cubierta por una barrera impenetrable.

-Ella nos hizo mucho daño- Agachó la mirada cuando pronunció ese "nos", luego la volvió a subir hasta mí, clavándola en mis ojos incrédulos- No sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que has hecho, Katherine.

-¿Quién era ella?- Pregunté.

-¿De verdad te interesa?- Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces, todo lo que proviniera de él me seguiría interesando mientras no levantará la mano de mi brazo- su nombre era Victoria, e intentó acabar con Bella.

Como no, debía imaginármelo. "¿Qué otra cosa interesaría al lee-mentes si no tuviera que ver con su obsesa de los vampiritos?" Tienes razón, afirmé.

Y soltándome de su amarre embestí escaleras arriba, dejando un Ah, vale detrás de mí, como única respuesta al agradecimiento e información que me habían dado.

Tras la ducha y la calma que esta me produce mi mente se recompone y solo puede dejarme pasar un pensamiento coherente, y éste repite el nombre de Jacob una y otra vez.

No lo he visto desde que llegué, y la verdad él ha sido el que mi corazón a entrañado más. Vuelvo a vestirme, un precioso traje blanco de encajes cubre mis casi inexistentes curvas, aunque apenas llega la parte superior de los muslos, dejando mis pálidas piernas a la vista. Introduzco mis pies en unos tacones rojos, altos, aunque no me es demasiado difícil andar con ellos.

Me miro en el espejo e intento arreglar mi cabello rebelde con las manos, poner cada rizo en su lugar. Al rato de intentarlo doy la misión por fallida y abandono mi habitación, cogiendo un sudadera roja y ancha y una pequeña maleta de cuero. Alice me regaló una casi igual que la que perdí, la verdad me hizo mucha ilusión su detalle.

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, tengo mucha prisa. Necesito llegar cuanto antes, necesito tener a mi Jake, que me estreche entre sus brazos. Pero primero necesito alguien que me acerque, por lo menos hasta la frontera. Iría corriendo, pero Alice me mataría si ensuciara los tacones nuevos de barro.

Llego al salón y lo recorro con la vista buscando quizás a Alice o a Emmet, mis dos únicas esperanzas. Pero allí solo estaban mis dos peores pesadillas, Edward y Rosalie.

Al parecer me había quedado sin ver a Jake hoy, otra vez.

Bajé la cabeza al llegar al último escalón, sin ninguna esperanza de conseguir mi propósito.

Sentí la mirada de ambos posada en mí, pero al poco sentí como una de las dos se retiraba, era la de Rosalie.

Me acerqué al sofá donde Edward estaba sentado "viendo" la televisión. Sin levantar demasiado la mirada me senté a su lado. Sentía la suya sobre mí, así que poco a poco levanté la mía para poder compartírsela.

-¿Te has arreglado mucho, no crees?- Dirigió su mirada hacia la parte descubierta de mi muslo, la que el diminuto vestido blanco no llegaba a cubrir. Volví a mirarle a los ojos, la verdad no importaba lo que pensara ahora de mi vestido, no me iba a servir de nada.

-Eso intentaba, pero ya no me sirve de nada.

-Ah no, ¿por qué?

-Quería ir a ver a Jake, pero ahora nadie me puede llevar.

-¿Tanto deseas ver a ese chucho?-Clave mis ojos en los suyos con algo de esperanza quizás, intentando ablandar su dura piel de mármol.

-No es un chucho. Y si, me muero de ganas por verlo. –Intente poner cara de perrito triste a la vez que mi mente le taladraba a él la suya con millones de "Vamos Eddie" seguidos.

Al final, después de sacudir la cabeza para intentar sacar mis pensamientos de ella, asintió, y yo no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos y desparramar la efusividad que contenía dentro.

-Ya vale, venga vamos. Te acercaré a la frontera después tendrás que ir andando. No quiero meterme en problemas con la manada por tu culpa pecosa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad Edward- Intenté regalarle la mejor de las sonrisas pero supongo que esa solo conseguía sacármela Jake, así que él tubo que conformarse con una más de mi pequeño repertorio.

Salí de la gran casa con paredes de cristales y unos metros por delante nos esperaba el famoso volvo plateado con una velocidad media de 180 Km/h. Intenté no tropezar y aguantar el equilibrio, pero los tacones eran demasiado para mi, y más de una vez tuve que sujetarme a su duro brazo para no acabar de bruces en el suelo.

Mi querido acompañante soltaba una pequeña risita cada vez que esto ocurría, pero aún así me prestaba su ayuda.

Nos subimos en el flamante coche y en menos de un segundo íbamos a toda velocidad tomando la curva de salida hacia la carretera. Se me hacía incomodo ir a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, ese silencio lo inundaba todo, por mucho que la voz de Kelly Clarkson intentara traspasar más allá de los cristales tintados del coche.

Así que con algo de desgana intenté comenzar una conversación que él se prestara a seguir, y eso conllevaba hablarle de su adoraba Bella.

-¿Y cómo es que no estás con ella?- susurré con un hilo de voz, que sé que él oyó perfectamente.

-Esta de viaje con su madre, la echo mucho de menos. Volverá en un par de semanas.

-Oh- Así que era por eso la razón de que la humana paliducha no estaba sentada en el sofá de la gruta de los vampiros cada vez que subía o bajaba las escaleras.

-Creo que es algo más bonita que una gruta- Respondió él divertido a mis pensamientos. "Pero huele igual de mal" Mi querida amiga era mucho más sincera que yo, y no se pudo guardar la verdad por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó él algo desconcertado, ¿acaso nunca la había escuchado hablar?

-No, nunca la he escuchado. Es como escuchar a otra persona. No eres tú.

"Claro que soy ella, imbécil. Sólo que tú no me habías oído antes".

-Pero eso es imposible ¿Se lleva así todo el día? –"¿Me estás llamando molesta? Kat, no sé porque nos cae bien éste tío, deberíamos darle una paliza".

-¡Callaos ya! ¡Los dos!- No pude aguantar más, me estaban mareando. Mi cabeza no dejaba de hablar sola sin que yo pudiera pararla, y encima Edward le seguía el juego.

El coche paró de repente en medio de la carretera. Gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana, pero aún faltaba más de tres kilómetros para llegar a la frontera.

-No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que aclaremos esto- Su voz sonó amenazadora, aunque no sé por qué sonó más divertida que amenazante en mis oídos.

-Ella ha estado siempre ahí, conmigo. Hablo con ella, en mi mente.

-¿Sabes que eso es "muy" raro?- Dijo enfatizando la palabra muy mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Hace tiempo que perdí el sentido de lo "raro" y ella siempre ha estado ahí.

-¿Entonces porque yo antes no la escuchaba? A veces te oía hablar mentalmente, pero pensé que estabas reflexionando o pensando. No que hablabas con alguien de verdad.

-Quizás solo la oyes cuando ella quiere que la oigas. O quizás, la has confundido con mi propia voz "mental"- Subí mis manos y acompañe las comillas con mis dedos índice y anular en forma de gesto. El soltó una carcajada.

-No se parece en nada a tu voz, es más dura y sincera. Tu voz es mucho mas dulce, incluso tratándose de mí- ¿Cómo que mi voz era dulce? Yo no intentaba que fuera dulce, si no todo lo contrario.

-Pues me temo que no lo consigues-me contestó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Esto volvió a despertarla. "Venga ya, dejaos de carantoñas y seguid adelante. Quiero ver a Jacob". Una punzada de celos se clavó en mi estómago sin saber por qué. Ella era yo, estaba conmigo, pero aún así me molestaba que dijera su Jacob, él era mío. "Él es nuestro". ¿Por qué antes no podía escucharte y ahora si puede? "Antes no le dejaba, me escondía en tu cabeza. Supongo que eso ya da igual".

-Así que era eso- susurró él satisfecho ya al parecer. Volvió la cabeza hacía con un sonrisa espectacular que me dejo sin habla -Dile hola de mi parte a tu amiguita.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?

El coche volvió a estar en marcha, y al parecer "mi amiguita" se había cansado de jugar y se había ido a descansar a un lugar lejos dentro de mi mente, donde ni yo podría encontrarla. Se había enfadado. Intente pedirle disculpas pero no me contestaba, no me mostraba reacción alguna, hasta que el olor a licántropo lo inundó todo. Ya estábamos en la frontera, y ella ya estaba alerta de nuevo.

Lo siento, volví a susurrar mentalmente. "No tienes porque pedirme perdón, tonta. Todos para uno y uno para todos ¿no?".

No pude evitar abrir la puerta del coche con la mayor de las sonrisas, y susurrar un pequeño adiós al ocupante de éste antes de salir corriendo hacia la playa, intentado no meterme en el barro.

Respiré hondo y me embadurné de ese olor que tanto había echado de menos cerca de mí, de ese olor tan familiar.

Con algo de dificultad conseguí llegar a su garaje limpia y con los zapatos aún puestos, y sin montar ningún numerito cayéndome al suelo.

Asomé mi pelirroja cabeza por la puerta y vi que un coche negro con bastantes pocas piezas ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Un par de pies sobresalían debajo de él, y no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Era él.

No sé si por mi olor, "a vampiro mugriento", o quizás por mi alterada respiración pero pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y poco a poco fue saliendo de debajo del sucio coche, manchado de grasa.

Me quedé mirándolo, y de mis labios se escapó una pequeña risita, de alivio o quizás me hizo gracia verlo todo negro con la cara manchada. Volví a suspirar y sin poder aguantarme más las ganas de abrazarle salté a sus brazos, algo más altos de lo que recordaba.

-Jake…- Susurré a la altura de su oído. Sus brazos me rodeaban por completo manteniéndome suspensa en el aire mientras yo escondía mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiraba todo su olor, para guardarlo dentro de mí y que nunca más se me escapara.

-Te he echado mucho de menos "Pecas". No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien- Poco a poco me depositó en el suelo y fue entonces cuando se fijó por primera vez en mi diminuto vestido de encajes, ahora repleto de manchas negras -Oh, perdón por eso- Dijo bajando la vista hacia mi vestido, y luego un poco más abajo, dónde éste terminaba.

-No pasa nada- Respondí volviendo a acercarme a él, y dejando caer mi mano sobre su ardiente mejilla canela, intentando quitarle algo de toda la grasa de la que estaba recubierto. Volvió a recorrerme con la vista, parando los ojos en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, para por último terminar en mis zapatos.

-Estás preciosa, por cierto. Y además llevas tacones, eso te da un poco más de altura ¿no crees?- Su cara se iluminó con esa preciosa sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos, y una carcajada inmensa salió de su boca.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para tratar de parecer enojada, pero no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa. No podía esconderle mis sonrisas, no a él.

-Es culpa de Alice, casi llego llena de barro por su culpa.

-Pues a mi me encantan- Dijo volviendo a recorrer mi cintura con la mirada, pero está vez sin esconderse, tratando de volver a hacer una broma.

Yo volví a suspirar sin querer, ¿era todo siempre tan perfecto a su lado? Porque sinceramente a mí si me lo parecía. Entorné mis ojos hacía él y su mano busco la mía.

Jaló de mi brazo, pegándome a su torso y sintiendo como el calor lo invadía todo de nuevo.

Sentía su aliento en mi frente y como sus manos poco a poco iban recorriendo enteramente mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, para una vez allí volver a bajar.

Mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto concreto de su boca, temía levantarla hacia sus ojos y no poder moverla de allí nunca más.

-Estoy cansado de esperar, cansado de no poder hacer esto cada vez que estás a mi lado- Su voz era dura, pero a la vez tan dulce y profunda que mi mirada confundida no pudo evitar ir en busca de la suya.

-¿No poder hacer qué, Jake?- Dije intentando que mi voz sonara segura y que no se desmoronara ni se derritiera al estar rodeada por tanto calor. Una mirada extraña para mí ocupó su rostro y volví a bajar mi mirada a sus labios que ahora sonreían.

Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda impidiéndome cualquier movimiento y pegándome mucha más a él, hasta el punto de que su aliento se mezclara con el mío.

Poco a poco se fue acercando lentamente a mí, hasta que sus labios se depositaron en los míos, quitándome toda la respiración y haciendo que mi corazón por un instante, se parara.

Mis manos aprisionadas junto a su cintura subieron poco a poco hasta su pecho, para luego seguir hasta su cuello. Mis dedos enredándose en su corto cabello negro lo atraía aún más hacia a mi.

Nuestros labios se separaron lentamente, con la respiración muy agitada a causa de la falta de aire. Sentía como mis mofletes relleno de pecas iban tomando un tono rojizo que me hizo bajar la mirada en el espacio inexistente que había entre nosotros.

Sentí su mano en mi barbilla, levantando lentamente mi rostro y mostrándome de nuevo esa sonrisa que me derretía. Sus ojos tenían ahora un brillo distinto, no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando pero la verdad tampoco me habría gustado saberlo o habría terminado más roja aún.

Sin querer, con una sonrisa en los labios, volví a suspirar pegando mi cara a su pecho. Sentía el latido de su corazón en mi odio, ese sonido tan tranquilizador que hacía que todo lo de mi alrededor se difuminase para que solo existiese él.

Sus manos estaban jugando con mis rizos cuando algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Metí la mano dentro separándome de Jake, y miré la pantalla con cara de enfadada. Al parecer ya era la sexta llamada perdida, y el nombre de Edward parpadeaba en letras enormes con su número debajo.

Levanté mis ojos para enfrentarlos a los de Jacob quien me miraba divertido.

-Ya ha anochecido, llevamos aquí toda la tarde y tu solo dijiste un rato. Estará preocupado por ti- Me fijé en sus labios que aún sonreían sin que yo supiera cual era la razón. Volví a mirar el móvil que tenía en mi mano, que seguía con el nombre de Edward parpadeando en la pantalla. Apreté el botoncito verde y me lo acerqué a la oreja.

-¿¡Cómo estás!?- Era la voz de Edward ¿preocupada? No me lo podía creer – ¿Pero has visto que hora es? Llevo casi una hora llamándote ¿dónde estabas metida?- Separé un poco el auricular de mi oreja a causa de los chillidos que "Eddie" profería al otro lado.

-Si, estoy bien. Y deja ya de chillarme.

-Sabes que estás demasiado lejos como para llegar hasta tu mente, ¿por qué no me avisaste de que ibas a tardar más? Quiero verte en cinco minutos en la frontera, ni se te ocurra tardar un minutos más-escuché un sonido sordo que supuse sería un gruñido- y ni se te ocurra venir sola, que el chucho te acompañe.

-Soy bastante mayorcita para… ¡Me ha colgado!- La risa de Jake retumbó por toda la habitación.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho con cara de enfado.

-Nada, nada- Respondió divertido- Venga vámonos o el chupa-sangre acabará despellejándonos, literalmente- Añadió esto último mientras levantaba un ceja y jalaba suavemente de mi brazo hacia fuera del taller.

La frontera estaba cerca así que apenas nos dio tiempo a hablar de nada. Él no había soltado mi brazo en todo el trayecto, y la verdad a mi no me molestaba "en absoluto" que su mano siguiera ahí.

Al acercarnos a la carretera vimos las luces del coche de Edward esperarme unos metros más adelante. Fue cuando aparecieron que Jacob con una risita tiró de mí hacia él, depositándome un beso en los labios. No me lo esperaba, por lo que no supe como reaccionar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar siquiera eso volvió a separarse de mí.

-Ten cuidado ¿vale?- Susurró a mi oído mientras veía como se alejaba de mi para desaparecer en el bosque con forma de lobo.

Me quedé de pie, viendo como las luces del coche me enfocaban directamente. Respiré hondo varias veces para calmar mi respiración y para intentar que mi corazón se parara un poco.

Levanté la cabeza y eché andar hacía la puerta gris que me esperaba. Entré dentro y me puse el cinturón. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y esperé a que el gruñido de Edward me atravesara, pero no fue así.

Entreabrí mi ojo derecho y lo miré. Estaba concentrado en la carretera, pero el coche aún no estaba en marcha.

-Lo siento- dije tras un pequeño suspiro –Debí haberte llamado o simplemente haber vuelto a mi hora. Soy una irresponsable que no se merece que vuelvas a traerla nunca más.

-Calla- Su voz era cortante y seca, pero mucho menos violenta de lo que yo me hubiese esperado – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo del chucho? –Su pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-Nada de ¿qué?

-Venga Kat, ¿por qué no me dijiste que_ él _te gustaba? Además ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente él?

-¿Qué? Yo, no sé porque tendría que contarte nada. Además ¿qué tiene _él _de malo?- Respondí intentando calmarme a mí misma, su presencia me nublaba la mente, mucho, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme cambiar de parecer respecto a Jake. Todo era tan perfecto con él, y después de lo de hoy..

-¡Para por favor! No puedo soportar esas imágenes, no puedo soportarlas una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. ¡No puedo!- Sus ojos casi negros me perforaban las pupilas pero yo no iba a dejarme intimidar por él, no podía. "Si sigue así, acabará por destruir nuestras defensas pequeña. Sabes que no puedes resistir mucho más a esos ojos. Sal del coche".

Por primera vez obedecí obedientemente a la voz de mi cabeza, sentí el frío tacto del cuero de la puerta sobre mis dedos y de un empujón la abrí y eché a andar carretera abajo, alejándome cada vez más del coche. En el fondo yo también sabía que no podría sostener mucho más esos ojos. Por qué me afectaban tanto era algo que aún no sabía, ni mucho menos suponía.

Una mano helada agarro mi hombro y rápidamente volví la cara a los grandes ojos castaños que me atravesaban, literalmente, con la mirada. Sentir su tacto era casi tan hipnotizante como el tacto de Jake, a su manera claro. "Pero esto no está bien, suéltate. No puedes dejar que te toque así, ¡no podemos permitir que sientas eso!" La oía chillar en mi cabeza, pero en un rincón muy lejos de allí, que hacía que su eco rebotara en cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

La mano de Edward me retenía en el borde de la carretera, mientras la oscuridad cubría todo lo demás excepto lo iluminado por los blanquecinos faros del coche. Todo lo que acababa de ocurrir esa tarde parecía tan lejano como mi llegada al lluvioso pueblo de Forks.

Volví despacio la cabeza para concentrarme en el rostro que me observa a escasos centímetros, su mano había soltado su agarre para bajar hasta mi cintura y reposar allí con un estremecimiento de mi cuerpo. Le vi sonreír por lo que mis pensamientos le revelaban a la vez que mi respiración se agitaba y podía llegar a escuchar mi corazón rebotar contra mis oídos.

Intentaba acordarme de su rostro, de su cara, de su piel contra la mía, del gruñido que me perforaría si mi pequeño lobo me viera, pero todo estaba negro y la única luz era la de su rostro. El rostro de un vampiro. "Exacto, vampiro". Esto me despertó súbitamente del encanto al que estaba sometida involuntariamente. Sus labios estaban ya por rozar los míos cuando de un golpe lo aparté de mí y salí corriendo.

Corrí y corrí sin importar donde, me adentré en el bosque y de nuevo volví a sentir las ramas contra mi piel y el barro en mis piernas. Tropecé varias veces y resbalé al suelo, llenándome de fango, hasta apartar ese inconveniente de los zapatos y quedarme descalza para seguir huyendo. Para huir del repentino deseo que se había despertado en mí, la fuerza de lo prohibido que me hacía olvidar a Jacob, a mi Jake.

No podía permitirlo, necesitaba despejarme y olvidarme de su piel helada junto a la mía, caliente, debía olvidarme de sus ojos y de sus labios, de sus tentadores labios que me moría, en el fondo, por besar.

"Deja de pensar esas cosas, me vas a hacer vomitar." ¡Calla! Lo que menos necesito ahora es un doble pensamiento invadiendo mi cabeza. "Pero es que está mal, deberías matarlo y no enamorarte de él, estúpida". Eso no es mi culpa vale, yo no quería. Yo quiero estar con Jake, sentirle conmigo, protegiéndome. "Eso es exactamente lo que debes querer, él es de los nuestros". ¡Pero ellos son diferentes! Ellos son.. "Vampiros, eso es lo que son".

Di la conversación por terminada y al parecer ella también, volvió a esconderse en ese rincón apartado y lejano de donde yo era incapaz de sacarla si ella no quería.

Aunque se lo agradecí, necesitaba pensar a solas. Todo lo ocurrido esa noche había sido tan confuso. Quería olvidarlo todo y poder volver a comenzar, pero estaba segura que eso no me abandonaría ni en sus mejores sueños.

Me quedé dormida bajó un árbol, hacía tanto que no lo hacía que el rocío vespertino me pilló por sorpresa, helada hasta los huesos. La luz del amanecer iluminó el bosque en el que me encontraba, aunque fui incapaz de reconocer un solo árbol de aquel verde lugar.

Al levantarme y estirarme mi espalda crujió como un trozo de rama al quebrarse, echaba demasiado de menos una cama bajo mis costillas, aunque fuera con un silla trabando la puerta.

Supuse que mi aspecto sería horroroso en esos momentos aunque en realidad eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Me moría de ganas de volver, y lo sabía. Estaba seguro que si me guiaba mi intuición reconocería perfectamente el camino de vuelta, pero quizás aún era muy pronto. Por mucho que deseara ver los rostros de las dos personas que nublaban ahora mismo mi mente, no sabía cual podría ser mi reacción ante ellos.

"Sabes que hagas lo que hagas acabarás volviendo, así que no te resistas". ¿Así que ahora estás de mi parte? "Solo intento evitarnos sufrimientos, así que venga echa a correr".

No pude esperar a que acabara de decirlo cuando mis piernas ya se habían lanzado contra el suelo, haciéndome coger cada vez más velocidad. Seguía a mi olfato o mejor dicho a mi instinto que me guiaba por un sitio o por otro.

El olor del bosque iba haciéndose cada vez más familiar hasta llegar a empaparse de ese olor tan reconocible. Mis pies se pararon en seco cuando con algo de esfuerzo logré divisar la casa.

Mi barriga comenzó a revolverse y sabía que si daba un paso más no habría vuelta atrás, habría hecho mi elección. "Vamos adelante, yo estoy contigo ¿no?".

Me apoyé en esa frase y avancé rápidamente a través del espeso bosque mientras la llovizna me golpeaba la cabeza.

Me paré frente al enorme portón de la entrada que al poco se abrió.

Un par de brazos me rodeaban y pronunciaban una y otra vez mi nombre. El frío de su piel iba helando poco a poco cada peca de mi cuerpo que al poco empezó a temblar. Al darse cuenta de esto los brazos me soltaron y conseguí ver la cara de Esme sonriente rente a mi. Detrás de ella estaban Edward, Alice y Carlisle, observándome. El mayor de ellos se acercó poco a poco a mí, colocándome una manta sobre los hombros. Luego todos desapareciendo, Alice con una caricia en mi mejilla y una enorme sonrisa, dejándome a solas con él. Con Edward.

-¿Cómo estás?- Su vos sonaba algo insegura, como si no supiera por donde atracarme, como si no leyera mis pensamientos.

-Muerta de frío.-El gran portón se cerró y las sombras de detrás desaparecieron dejándonos al fin, solos.

-Perdí tu rastro. Al principio te oía, te sentía, pero luego desapareciste, era como si no existieras. Me preocupé mucho por ti, intenté seguir tu rastro pero no había. Yo pensé lo peor, pensé.. –De repente su voz se quebró y a su vez algo también se quebró dentro de mí.

-Edward, yo.. –Mi pulsó se aceleró de repente y mi mente se colapsó con una misma idea, esa que yo tanto había intentado desechar.

Pero algo en su mirada cambió, algo parecido a alivio apareció en su rostro, que si no fuera porque es imposible diría que el llanto se había apoderado de él.

No podía soportar una mirada como ese pero ya había tomado mi decisión. No podía sucumbir a esto, y lo más importante no podía hacerle eso a mi Jake.

Pero si seguía allí de pie, mirándome me moriría. "Vámonos".

Le hice casó, aparté la mirada y me adentré en la casa de olor dulzón. Estaba segura que él ya había mi decisión chocar a gritos contra su cabeza.

Quería hablar con Alice y dejarme abrazar por ella. Elle es la única "amiga" que he conseguido hacer en mi vida de adolescente mata-bichos y la he echado mucho de menos. Así que subí las escaleras con las miradas de los vampiros a mi espalda, guiada por el aroma de la pequeña de la voz cantarina. La descubrí sentada en mi cama observándome. Me acerqué a ella esperando una regañina por haber desaparecido, quizás.

Me quedé de pie mientras sus ojos me observaban y sus cejas se iban curvando cada vez más, en una mueca de enfado.

-¿Pero tu te has visto? Ese traje era blanco muchacha y de eso ya le queda poco. ¡Y no me digas qué has perdido lo tacones! Pero si eran preciosos..

-Yo, lo siento de verdad Alice, estaba muy.. –No sabía como podía seguir esa frase. Estoy segura de ella vio lo que pasó pero lo que no podía saber era lo que yo sentía por.. "Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre, ¿nos hemos propuesto olvidarle no?" –Confundida, eso confundida. No estaba segura de si este era mi lugar pero ahora creo que sí que lo es.

-Oh Kat, no sabes como me alegra oír eso de verdad.- Por fin se lanzó hacia a mi y me envolvió en sus brazos duros y fríos, pero tan reconfortantes.. –Ahora me temo que tendrás que darte una ducha y quitarte toda esa mugre de encima. Y además tienes muy mala cara, ¿desde cuándo no comes?-Mi estomago se reveló en ese momento emitiendo un gruñido y recordándome que en todo el tiempo que había estado "desaparecida" no había comido nada, y que ahora me moría de hambre.

-La verdad, es que hace bastante que no como.. –Agaché la cabeza porque volvía a ponerme colorada. No sé que tenías estos vampiros que todos conseguían sacarme los colores.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me metió en el cuarto de baño. Escuché un susurro parecido a tarda lo que quieras yo te dejaré la ropa preparada y la comida. Así que la obedecí y me fui quitando mi vestido, ahora marrón, hasta quedarme desnuda frente al espejo. Mi piel antes blanca ahora se parecía mucho más a la de mi Jake, debido a las manchas de barro. Y mi pelo se pegaba a ambos lados de mi cara, sucio y pegajoso.

Sacudí la cabeza y me sumergí bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me limpiara por fuera y por dentro.

Al salir el aire del cuarto de baño estaba impregnado de vaho que al respirar te quemaba por dentro. Al volver a mirarme en el espejo el color de mi piel había mejorado bastante y ya se me volvía a reconocer las pecas.

La ropa estaba sobre mi cama, demasiado perfecta y bien conjuntada, toda una obra maestra de Alice. Introduje mis piernas en los apretados pantalones negros que se ajustaron a la perfección a mi figura, acompañados de una camiseta verde larga que hacía juego con los sorprendentes tacones que me quedé contemplando con cara de boba.

Salí de la habitación, muerta de hambre al reconocer el olor que ascendía de la cocina. Allí estaba Alice, sola lo que me sorprendió bastante.

-Guau, has mejorado mucho desde que te deje arriba. –Me saludó guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo le respondí con un sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que estás sola? ¿Dónde se han metido todos?- La casa se sentía vacía, no les olía y lo peor de todos no sentía ese imán pegado a mí que hacía que midiera la distancia en centímetros que me distanciaban de Edward.

-Se han ido todos de caza.- "Es por ti tonta, quería dejarte intimidad para volver a adaptarte". Pero si yo lo que quería era estar con ellos, no echarlos de su propia casa..

-Oh Alice, no me digas que se han ido por mi culpa. De verdad que yo no quería molestar a nadie..

-No seas tonta Kat, no es por ti. Un poco sí por Edward.- "Lo sabe". Claro que lo sabe tonta, ve el futuro, ¿o no recuerdas?- Vi lo que pasó aquella noche. Luego te perdí. Me es difícil concentrarme en ti, es como con los chuchos pero en menor cantidad. Que estés cerca de uno de nosotros lo hace todo más fácil.

-Yo no quería molestar a Edward. Debería haberme quedado fuera, volviendo lo único que he hecho es estorbaros a todos.

-Yo no sé que le pasa a Edward contigo, es como una atracción natural, pero que ambos sabéis que hay que frenarla. Supongo que todo esto lo empeora el hecho de que Bella esté fuera, estoy segura de que cuando vuelva todo volverá a su lugar. En cuanto a Edward, la verdad lo vi muy mal, nunca lo había visto así. Pero no te preocupes también llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, cuando vuelva todo va a estar bien ya verás. –No había llorado en todo este tiempo. Había conseguido aguantarme las lágrimas desde aquel abrazo de Esme pero esto ya me superaba en todas las dimensiones.

Rompí a llorar en el Hombro de Alice mientras ella enredaba su mano en mis tirabuzones ocres, intentando darme consuelo.

El olor a comida me hizo reaccionar al rato y apartarme del llanto para poder probar de nuevo la comida. Pasta con un extraño sabor exótico, piña o melocotón se me ocurrió pensar, pero me desistí de preguntar porque eso conllevaría dejar de llevarme comida a la boca, y ahora mismo no me encontraba en esas condiciones.

Mi estómago aumentó considerablemente su tamaño al terminar y por primera vez en días me sentí bien. Aún me dolían las costillas y conservaba el frío guardado en mis huesos, pero ya me había acostumbrado a esas sensaciones y sabía que mañana estaría en plena forma.

Me daba algo de pena dejar a Alice sola, y más sabiendo que se había quedado allí para cuidar de mí, porque sus ojos habían pasado de ocre a chocolate. Pero necesitaba algo aún para poder estar bien de nuevo. Necesitaba a alguien y no podía seguir esperando la ocasión de escaparme para verle. Así que me dirigí a Alice, que pintaba en su habitación un cuadro de una chica con el dorso fuera, y le conté mis intenciones. Su respuesta fue la más grande de las sonrisas aunque sabía que no le agradaba lo más mínimo el que yo me emparejara con el "chucho" de Jake.

Así que sin la menor queja me acercó en su flamante coche hasta la frontera.

Bajé de él exasperada, con el corazón latiéndome como si fuera mis sentencia final, y tuviera que aprovechas su tiempo antes de dejar de latir para siempre.

Atravesé el pequeño tramo mientras el sol se iba a dormir tras mi espalda sumiéndome en una placentera oscuridad. La luz de su habitación iluminaba la hierba de alrededor que poco a poco se iba quedando sin los rayos anaranjados del sol.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta y con una mano temblorosa la aporreé después de tragar saliva, sacudí la cabeza y la dirigí al suelo, esperando que la luz del interior me iluminara. Pero esto no ocurría, así que algo impacientada volví a golpearla con mis nudillos, haciendo eco a través de la oscuridad. Resignada me dispuse a marcharme cuando el chirrido de la puerta me hizo volver la cara bruscamente, con aún algo de esperanza.

Allí estaba él, mirándome mientras varias gotas de agua chorreaban por su cuello hasta desembocar en su desnudo pecho. Bajé la mirada ruborizada pero esta acabó posándose sobre la diminuta toalla que se sujeta con la mano derecha cubriendo escasamente su ancha cintura.

Suspiré. Esto era más de lo que incluso yo podía soportar. Volvía dirigir mi mirada hasta su rostro que estaba iluminado por esa sonrisa tan bonita que terminó de destruirme por dentro.

-Creo que he venido en un mal momento, Jacob- Susurré escondiendo mi mirada en el suelo. Estaba claro que tenía el don de la inoportunidad. Desaparecía durante días sin decir nada y pretendía volver y que todo siguiera igual, y todo esto después de verlo medio desnudo.

Volví a tragar saliva ruidosamente e hice ademán de marcharme cuando él me sujeto.

-No, no seas tonta. Has venido hasta aquí ¿no?- Su mano ardía sobre la mía, y varias gotas de agua chorrearon hasta el suelo resbalando por todo su cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir demasiado calor.

-Creo, que primero deberías vestirte Jake- Dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la toalla que se le quedaba pequeña- El bajó la mirada hacia esta y pude distinguir como se ruborizaba y como poco a poco el agua que quedaba sobre sus mejillas se evaporaba a causa del calor que emanaba su piel.

-Si, quizás tengas razón. Entra anda, o te vas a morir de frío ahí afuera- La verdad es que si que hacía algo de frío y el imaginarme a su piel ardiente cerca mía no ayudaba a controlar los ánimos.

Atravesé la puerta y entré por primera vez en su casa. Era pequeña pero el color de las paredes y la madera le daba un aspecto hogareño y confortable, me hacía sentirme en casa. Avancé hasta el sofá y me senté, esperando impaciente en ver a Jake bajar las escaleras. Estaba claro que no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó con Edward, pero eso era algo que no volvería a ocurrir y que quedaría enterrado para siempre lejos de allí. El problema era la escusa que pondría a lo de mi ausencia. "Dile que fuiste a cazar vampiros, así incluso se sentirá orgulloso de ti" Si hubiera algún vampiro por aquí, el lo sentiría incluso antes que yo, pava. "Bueno pero no tienes porque haber cazado a ninguno, solo fuiste a buscar algún rastro"

Al levantar mi cabeza estaba allí, frente a mí, enorme. Daría miedo si no fuera por sus facciones amables y cariñosas, que me miraban directamente con una sonrisa.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle que ya estaba harta de aguantármelas, así que de un salto me levanté del sofá y caí sobre sus brazos esperando a que ellos me aplastaran y el calor invadiera mi cuerpo. Pero eso no pasó.

Sus manos pararon a mi pecho y lo empujaron hacia atrás, apartándome de él. Me quedé fría, estática en un mismo sitio sin poder siquiera ni pestañear.

Me habría esperado cualquier cosa, y cualquier cosa dolería menos que esto. Ese movimiento de rechazo se había clavado como una estaca atravesando mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa, Jake?- Atiné a pronunciar tartamudeando. Su semblante era serio, más serio de lo normal. No podía llegar a comprender lo que pasaba ahora mismo por su mente, como me hubiera gustado ser Edward ahora mismo. Edward, quizás era por eso.

-Nada Kate, es solo que tengo que irme. Y no estoy seguro de cuando valla a volver.

-¿Cómo que irte? ¿Adónde vas? Yo puedo acompañarte. Por favor Jake, _necesito_ acompañarte- Ya había sentido este sentimiento antes. Ya había sentido como vida se derrumbaba al perder los pilares que los sostenía. Pensar que todo eso era solo culpa mía, y sentir la tormenta dentro de mi cabeza.

-No puedes acompañarme Kat. Es algo... algo en lo que no puedes ayudar, tengo que hacer esto solo. Y eso significa sin ti- Bajó la cabeza con semblante apenado. ¿Era esto una despedida? No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba desahogarme y en estos momentos solo pensaba en una persona. Y en como me sentiría después de abrirle el cuello con mis propios colmillos.

Se me nubló la vista, mis músculos se tensaron y sin querer empecé a correr. Atravesé la puerta y antes de darme cuanta ya estaba fuera de la reserva. Seguía el olor de mi enemigo, de la persona a la que ahora mismo me moría de ganas de matar. Ya habrían llegado de cazar, vi la casa con sus luces encendidas, la casa en la que hace relativamente poco salí lista y arreglada para ver su sonrisa, la sonrisa que me daba vida, la sonrisa de mi Jake, y por su culpa no pude. Avasallé la puerta que me separaba de mi destino y subí las escaleras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "La casa está vacía, Alice te habrá visto venir". Seguro.

Alli estaba, en el despacho de Carlisle, con el cuadro de los Vulturis de fondo. Tiempo atrás había insistido en deshacernos de ese cuadro, pero por muchos escalofríos que me produjera me lo impidieron. Él observaba lo observaba, abstraído en él, aunque estaba más que claro que sabía de mi presencia. La rabia me ardía por dentro y sin poder aguantar más salté encima suya, agarrándole por el cuello y estrellándole contra el cuadro que cayó al suelo con ruido sordo y un gran boquete en el centro.

No podía contenerme más. Él había apartado el calor de mi vida, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando las dudas se agolpaban en mi frente pero aún así con solo una mirada podía deshacerse de todas ellas. Deshacerse de ti, Edward. Tú eras la culpa de mis dudas.

Caí sobre ti con todo mi peso, aplastándote contra el suelo de madera que crujía bajo nuestros cuerpos. Me puse de pie, intentando alejarme de ti pero aún sosteniéndote por un brazo que aproveche para lanzarte más lejos.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes, cobarde?- La voz salió de mi garganta sola, pero no pertenecía a mi, no era mi voz. Era una voz rota y grave, una voz amenazante. -¿Por qué has hecho que se marche? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no me contestas?- Chillé sin poder contenerme más. Estaba harta, me sentía tan sola, necesitaba su olor para respirar y él me lo había arrebatado.

Su pecho marmóreo choco contra mí dejándome fuera de lugar. Me pilló por sorpresa y fue demasiado tarde cuando intenté zafarme de su captura.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mi rostro, resbalando por cada una de mis pecas y acabando en su frío pecho blanco. Su olor, este olor no era como el de mi jake, no era el olor a tierra, a naturaleza que yo necesitaba, este era mucho peor, me nublaba la cabeza sin poder resistirme.

Mis manos casi inertes, golpeaban con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el pecho del vampiro mientras intentaba ahogar mis sollozos en algún lugar cerca de su cuello.

Sentía sus labios pegado a mi cabello, los sentía degustar mi olor. Y por un momento, solo por un momento pensé en como estarían junto a los míos, si se acoplarían tan bien como con los de Jake, a qué sabrían los labios de un vampiro.

-No, ¡no! Esto está mal Edward. –Dije separándome de él, empujándole lejos de mi con mi mano. Lo sentía cotilleando en mi cabeza, leyendo cada uno de mis pensamientos y como al mismo tiempo se debatía el también interiormente.

"Qué estás haciendo". Volverme loca al parecer. "Deja de pensar en él, y piensa en Jacob. Se nos va, se nos escapa y tú estás aquí con él. Y aún no veo que le hayas arrancado ningún brazo".

Una risa amarga cruzo la habitación.

-Con que ahora tu amiguita interior quiere despellejarme.

-No es la única que se lo ha planteado. –aún sentía las lagrimas heladas secarse sobre mi rostro, unas lagrimas que dolían, quemaban. –¿Qué le has hecho, Edward?

-No he hecho nada, créeme. –La furia volvió a apoderarse de mi, y de nuevo me lo imaginé muerto. Respiré hondo e intenté que mi voz sonara calmada.

-¿Entonces por que.. se va?- Sonaba mucho más dura así en voz alta, tanto que un sollozo corto la frase por la mitad. Edward se acercó a mi, me estrechó entre sus brazos, y por primera parecieron reconfortarme de verdad. Mi cuerpo aprendió a acomodarse entre sus duros músculos, buscando alguna forma de comodidad.

-No lo sé, pequeña, no sé. Deberías preguntárselo a él. De lo que puedo estar seguro es que no es por ti. Él, él nunca para de pensar en ti. –Vi una mirada parecida a sufrimiento en sus ojos, y en un acto reflejo, como una madre que acaricia a su hijo, mis labios se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos. Un pequeño roce, solo un pequeño roce de milésimas de segundo, que hizo saltar de furia la vocecilla de mi interior, que no paraba de chillar, pero que por otro lado calmó una parte de la sed de mi interior.

Asustada me separé, pero sus manos me retuvieron.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano.

-Voy.. –Lo volvía a hacer, volvía a mirar me así, volvía a hipnotizarme. "No, no, no. Vas a buscar a Jacob ¿recuerdas?" Jacob. Jake.- ..voy a buscar a Jacob, Edward. No lo dejaré irse sin mí.

La decepción de su rostro me sorprendió con una pequeña punzada de dolor que no me esperaba, pero nada comparado con el hondo hueco que se estaba formando por la ausencia de _él_.

Su mano soltó la mía, dejándome libre, apartándome la mirada de mi rostro y rompiendo así la magia. Agité la cabeza y salté por la ventana metiéndome de lleno en el espeso bosque. Mi ojos pudieron divisar en ese mismo momento cada mota de polvo que se movía a mi alrededor, y mis oídos escuchaban, a lo lejos, conversaciones e incluso el crujir de las ojas bajo unos pies.

Me agaché y liberé a mis pies del terrible sufrimiento de los tacones y los deposité cerca de un árbol, tendría que volver a recogerlos o Alice me mataría.


End file.
